


Rumors, The force, and how this came to be

by ShippingFreak98



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-13 04:24:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19243774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShippingFreak98/pseuds/ShippingFreak98
Summary: These are little snippets I wrote for Star Wars. Just credit me if this helps you break a writer’s block and you use any of it. These are “finish this!” Prompts!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> (note: this was written pre-TLJ)

What is known of the rebellion-the resistance?  
One was borne out of what already took effect. And effectively took it down.  
The other,  
Created to prevent what birthed out of the Empire’s ashes   
Crawling through the darkness, festering with its clean white or black uniform, gluing together requirements to obey.   
But instead it failed.   
Or so it would seem as trillions ensconced in a hellish mass extinction cried out-with little to hear  
But watch   
It was an epic tale of unfathomable despair and a maelstrom of destruction only known to the legends.  
It would seem to some as a failure. It would seem so, to the enemy.   
But that will be their downfall.   
And so, the epic battle of a grey clash between good and evil  
Begin.


	2. Tendrils of the force

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just another “finish this!” Prompt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Credit me if used! Thx!

There are some that deny its existence. Of its long tendrils encompassing the galaxy. Strong arms holding fast-guiding those on the sensitivity spectrum.

And there are some, that cling to the legends. Who don't ignore what has happened to the Jedi. Who seek to know the era long, long, before 0 ABY. Some seek heritage. Others, they find...uncomfortable truths.

But whether you're First Order, Resistance or a veteran of the Galactic War- we can all agree on one thing. The time of peace has ended. All to come will be revealed … in darkness.


End file.
